If Only I Could Get A Little Help From My Friends
by George Lennon
Summary: Maddie's POV. After losing all her money, Maddie has to work at an unpleasant job, and then she meets an old fried again, and he tries to help her out. No flames! OCxMaddie. Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is a RichardxMaddie story that takes place seven years from the series, so the twins are 20, and Maddie, Richard, and London are all 23. Ok, when Maddie was 21 she hit it big and got 10 million dollars from the stock market, over the next two years, she lost it all and is forced to work as what she would consider the most demeaning job. A stripper (but don't worry, this story won't get too explicit, and it wasn't out of any sick twisted fantasies, it was just one of those ideas that pop into your head and with some work you make it into a better idea and then into a fic. Plus I got the idea when I was watching the Earl episode Jump for Joy). She has to work as one since no high paying job will take someone poor. So after one night, she meets Richard, who offers to help her, and then it goes from there. Also, this will be in Maddies' POV, and all her explanations are in italics. I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, I just own Richard.**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

_I'm Maddie, Maddie Fitzpatrick. I'm sure you know me, most people do. Whether it was at the Tipton, or from Princeton where most of my college friends knew me from, or even from Boston as a whole. Pretty much, most people know me, since I've been to California, Nevada, Arizona, Hawaii, Alaska, Texas, and a few other more boring states, so overall I have a lot of friends._

_But then there's my true friends, the ones I met seven years ago when I started working at the Tipton as the candy counter girl. Two of my favorite friends were Zack and Cody Martin, two adorable twins that lived at the hotel I worked. Cody was one of the most innocent kids you could meet, he never had interest in dating, or girls, but rather in more important things, school, business, all that stuff. While Zack was his polar opposite. He always wanted to go out with me, I was nice at most times, but I never really had interest in going out with him, since all he cared about was looking good and dating, and having nice clothes._

_Which brings me to my next friend, London Tipton, heir to the Tipton hotel chain. She is pretty sweet, occasionaly charitable, but mostly fashion crazy. She cares more about clothes and fashion then most care about oxygen. We've had our bad times and our good times, but they've most always been fun. She was one of my best friends for a while, but we did occasionally argue and fight over boys, more like a lot though._

_My last friend, Richard Johnson is the biggest Beatles fan and impersonator in the world. He's nice, but mostly cares about music, his clothes, and dating. He was kinda my boyfrienemy, a mix of a boyfriend, a friend, and an enemy. He used to date London when he first came to the Tipton, then the two of us dated for a while, around a year or two. We've had fun times around Boston doing things of what he said "An American would never think about doing.". I mostly never thought about him as someone I would love or marry, but it had crossed my mind a few times. _

_Since London, Richard, and I went to college, we've never seen each other once. I can remember all the SAT scores we got. I remember that London got a 1400 (a pretty good score considering London is an airhead), Richard got a 2200 (also good considering all he wanted to do was be a musician) and I got a 2600 (really good score, but they didn't think it was too surprising, since I studied for three nights straight). London went to the Italy Tipton to live there, Richard went back to England to live there and became a famous Beatles impersonator (like he wasn't already), and I went to Princeton to go to college, and ended up living in Boston as a single woman._

_But two years ago, I finally hit my big break money-wise, through the Stock Market to be more exact. I ended up making ten million dollars overall, it wasn't easy, but I did enjoy having all the money. But over those two years, I ended up losing my money, not sure how, but it was so swift. Some people may not believe that I lost ten million dollars in two years, but it happened. Now I live in a crappy apartment in Boston. I also have one of the most demeaning jobs a woman can have: I'm forced to work as a stripper. Now I'm sure you think I'm just some girl that wants to show her body to guys, but I'm not. I was forced to work at a strip club in Boston, since no high paying company will bother to hire a woman that's poor._

_I'm not your average type of stripper, I'm different. If you remember that sitcom "My Name is Earl", then you'll remember that one episode from the second season: Jump For Joy, the one where Earl and his brother found out that their motel maid Catalina used to work at a strip club. And they also found out that she did a special kinda jump dance. That's what I do, I took that from the episode and just made it a little different, and that's what I'm now known for._

_Now I'm sure you're interested in what's happening now rather than the past. Well if you're so interested then I'll shut up and we'll go on to what's now happening in my life._

_Well that night I was working a double shift at the club, since business was slow, and was currently "jump dancing" to House of Pain's "Jump Around", though I probably should've be dancing to AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" since that was where I'm going. Well my shift ended and I was starving (my shift started at 2 p.m. and it just ended at 7 p.m., you do the math) so I decided to head over to my car, go back to my apartment and change out of my stripper outfit (since most guys drooled over it when I got to a restaurant, it happened once when I was drunk out of my mind and ended up going to a pizza place in my glittery, sparkly pink bikini, my black thong which is covered by a short, kinda layered, orange skirt, and my stripper shoes) and then head over to eat dinner. Sadly, like most times, my car wasn't working, so I was going to have to walk home in my stripper outfit (also not a good thing for obvious reasons)._

"Damnit!" I shouted angrily as I kicked my broken Toyota and a red Avalon stopped nearby.

"Maddie?" a familiar voice asked me as I looked over and saw Richard Johnson looking at me with my outfit on.

"Son of a bitch..." I said quietly as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Maddie, what're you doing here?" he asked me.

"Um... I um... work here..." I said quietly and he started to laugh.

"No, really. What're you doing here?" he asked me again.

"I told you! I work here!" I shouted at him angrily.

"No way... I would never imagine you would have a job like this," he said to me.

"Well I do!" I shouted at him again.

"Why would you though?" he asked me, and by now I was starving and getting sick of all these questions.

"Because I have to make up a bunch of money I lost," I told him.

"Well how much money did you lose?" he asked me.

"Ten million," I whispered to him and his jaw dropped.

"So you're working as a... as a... at this job," he said, trying to avoid the word stripper, knowing that when I get pissed, I really get pissed.

"Yeah, so what do you want?" I asked him rudely as I crossed my arms.

"I was just driving by to get a bite to eat. Wanna come?" he offered.

"I would, but I gotta get my car fixed, then head home, get changed, and finally get something to eat," I told him, not wanting to ride in a car with him.

"Come on, I can drop you off real quick, you can get changed into something less revealing, and then we can get something to eat and catch up," he offered, and I realized he wasn't gonna back down so I agreed.

"Fine, I'll come with you," I said as he opened the passenger door for me, then gave me his coat, which I promptly put on and got in.

"So where do you live?" he asked me as he started driving off.

"Oh just go down this street and take a right, then from there its the apartment building at the corner at the end of the block," I told him as we got there in ten minutes I got out, went in my apartment and started to think about what to put on.

"I need to look nice, but I don't want to look trashy or anything..." I said to myself as I was looking through my closet for something to wear for our mini-date.

"This looks good," I said as I finally agreed on wearing a pink longsleeve shirt and jeans and finally came back down to his car.

"So you're finally in something that's less revealing? Not that I'm not ok with what you wore earlier, but hey, this works too," he said to me as I punched him in the arm, not only joking around, but I was still hungry and angry from not eating for five hours.

"You better not tell London, Zack, or Cody about this," I told him with a slightly threatening tone as we got up to a pizza place and walked in.

"I haven't seen them since graduation. Haven't seen any of the gang, until now since I've seen you, but other than that I haven't even heard from them," He told me and I nodded.

"Same here, all I know is that Cody went to Stanford and Zack went to San Diego University, London didn't go to college, she's staying at the Tipton in Italy right now so pretty much no one but you and me live in Boston now," I told him and he nodded as our pizza was set down.

"So did you go to college?" he asked me and I sort of chuckled at the comment.

"Duh, you know I wanted to go to Princeton, I went there for a few years, and it wasn't that bad," I told him.

"I didn't go to college, I just went on a few concerts as a Beatles impersonator and I made a lot of money, around twenty grand on the first concert," he told me and I was surprised.

"Why didn't you go to college? You got a great SAT score, you could've been more successful," I scolded him.

"Man you're the same Maddie no matter what. Well, except for the fact that..." he started and I started to get mad again, but not as mad since I had some food in me.

"Shut up," was all I said to him.

"So do you like your current job?" he asked me.

"The pay is ok, but I do get annoyed at the sweaty drunks that flick coins at my ass," I told him as I finished my second piece of pizza.

"Oh, yeah... sounds horrible..." he said quietly, and I knew that he was imagining what it would be like.

"Snap out of it!" I shouted at him as I slapped him and he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I thought you would be better than that since you have a wife," I said to him and he laughed at me.

"So now you think I have a wife? What happened to 'No woman in their right mind would marry you'," he imitated me.

"So do you?" I asked again.

"Na, I'm single and still looking for the perfect woman," he told me.

"So you're dating every girl you can like always?" I asked him.

"Not really, I've dated a few girls in the past few years, but only around three or four, and only one date since I didn't like them that much," he told me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still single, and I don't date," I told him and he nodded and a few minutes later we finished and started to leave.

"So you wanna stay at my house for the night? It is late and I do have a guest room, so you're welcome to stay," he offered me.

"No... I'm fine, don't worry..." I said to him, trying to get out of it.

"C'mon Maddie! Either you come with me, or I'll have to start singing 'All Together Now'," he said to me and I started to giggle, remembering the last time he sang that song.

"So are we gonna run through Boston again singing 'All Together Now'?" I asked him.

"Maybe. One, two, three, four! Can I have a little more! Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! I love you!" he started singing as people started to stare at us.

"Quit it!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, you want 'Strawberry Fields Forever' now? Ok! Let me tak you down cause I'm going to strawberry fields... nothing is real. And nothing to get hung about, strawberry fields forever!" he started to sing again and I quickly slapped him and he finally got in the car.

"So we gonna head to my house?" he asked me and I just decided to head to his house, just to get it done with, and when we got there his house was amazing.

"Do you like it?" he asked me as we walked into a mod type of room that would make any hippie green with envy.

"It's amazing! How did you get the money for all this stuff?" I asked.

"Concerts, twenty grand a concert and around five concerts and I have money for all this stuff," he told me as I sat down on a couch.

"So, do you remember your eighteenth party? What I got you?" he asked me and as soon as I remembered that day, I started to giggle a bit, but I also started to cry out of happiness.

"Yes," I said to him.

"The song I sang to you?" he asked me again.

"Yes," was all I said.

"What would you think if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out of me?" he sang to me.

"Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key! I get by with a little help from my friends! I get high with a little help from my friends! Going to try with a little help from my friends!" we both sang and then I remembered how beautifully I sang.

"Man, we have got to do this more often. Like our first date, running through Boston till one a.m. singing 'All Together Now', 'Glass Onion', 'I Am the Walrus', and 'Lucy In The Sky with Diamonds'," he said and I remembered that one Christmas where we ran around Boston singing to people.

"We even got ten dollars in tips," I said as the two of us laughed.

"So tomorrow I'll drive you back to your apartment, so you can go back to work," he said to me.

"Ok," was all I said as I started to leave.

"And then maybe I can catch you act?" he offered with that devilish grin he's best known for and I got upset.

"Quit it!" I shouted to him as I took off my shoe and threw it at his head, which missed.

"Good night Maddie," he said to me.

"Night Richard," I replied as I walked into the guest room.

**Me: That's the first chapter! Also, like I said before, this wasn't to show any type of disgusting stuff, but an odd idea I got. So please review nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Next chapter, hope you all like it. This has a date between Richard and Maddie, and some other stuff, which I won't give away. Ok, I don't own the Suite Life, I just own my character Richard.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

_Oh, hey, you're back. Well last time I met up with my old pal Richard, and he's still like always, a sly dog. Well I stayed at his house for the night (just in his guest room), since it was late, and now that we all know what happened last time, so lets get to the now!_

"Wake up," I heard a voice as I was being shaked in the bed, when I woke up I saw Richard and immediately pulled the covers up.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him as he backed away a bit.

"Just waking you up. You don't have to be so mood swingy about it," he said to me and I got even more angry at him.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Oh its ten thirty. I made you some breakfast, eggs and sausage, so you can just eat that quick and I can drop you off at your apartment," he told me.

"Ten thirty! Ugh!" I shouted angrily as I got up and immediately headed into the kitchen and got myself some water and started to eat (not like a pig, but stilly pretty quickly).

"What's the rush Maddie?" he asked me.

"My shift starts at twelve, so I have to hurry," I told him as I continued eating.

"So do you wanna have dinner again?" he asked me.

"Why not, it is near Christmas, might as well be charitable," I said to him with a wink.

"Maybe we can go British caroling again," he suggested.

"Maybe. Oh yeah can you drop me off? I forgot my car is still broken," I told him and he nodded.

"Of course, and don't worry, I'll pay to help get your car fixed," he told me, and I was thankful, since I wasn't able to get my paycheck until next week.

"So are you just doing this for a chance to see me in my outfit again?" I asked him.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he said to me as I finished eating.

"Lets go," I said to him as the two of us got in his car and we got to my apartment in ten minutes and I immediately got into the shower.

"The best things in life are free, but you can keep them to the birds and the bees. Now give me money. That's what I want!" I started to sing and realized what I was doing and shut up. And after half an hour, I got everything ready (I even brought a bag with my clothes just in case the car did break down again) and since it was eleven ten, we still had fifty minutes, so we listened to Richard's new Beatles CD, the one he got from the LOVE show in Vegas.

"So you actually met Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr?" I asked him as we were listening to one of my favorites, 'Lady Madonna".

"Yup, I sat next to the two, and it was awesome," he told me and I was amazed.

"What were they like?" I asked.

"Normal people, they don't really want to be fawned over as if they were Gods. Even though they are," he told me as he turned it to our true song, the first one we danced to: 'A Day in the Life', and I started to tear up, both from the song, and the fact that he still remembered.

"You remembered," I said quietly and he nodded.

"Like I could forget the song we danced to," he said to me as I gave him a quick hug, but pulled back and blushed a bit.

"Sorry," was all I said.

"Its ok, we can still be friends," he said to me and I nodded.

"Oh, its eleven fifty, I should start getting ready for my shift," I told him as I started to get out.

"Oh yeah, its gonna take a few days to fix your car. Since they're trashing it and I'm buying you a new one. So we'll be stuck together for a while," he said to me with a grin and I wasn't sure whether to thank him, or slap him, so I just hugged him instead, and after I started to run towards the club.

"So can I come?" he asked me as I turned around.

"Fine," was all I said as I started running again.

"Give it up for your favorite dancer! Maddie Fitzpatrick!" the d.j. shouted as he put on my theme 'Jump Around' and started to do my jump dance, and I saw Richard wave from closeby.

_Pretty much, you'd think your ex-boyfriend that you were getting close to again would get jealous if a bunch drunks started cheering at you when you were shaking your half naked body around a stage. Richard wasn't like that, not sure because he was too entranced by me (since he was last night), or too angry he couldn't do anything and seemed calm, or he just didn't care too much and that we weren't gonna get back together. But while I was working, I was thinking, are we really meant to be together? He's been really nice to me since we met up again, even buying me a new car is awesome. He's a musician and that's just plain cool. During the times I'm dancing, I don't mind too much on occasion, since I can think about stuff, which was what I was doing today, about Richard of all people._

_Pretty much, working a shift between twelve noon to five p.m. (another double shift, just my luck, huh) and only getting a few breaks for a glass of water and a small snack wasn't that great, expecially when you're working during December, the happiest time of year, and let me tell you, jumping around like what I'm doing, isn't that happy. Well, by two p.m., I had my break, so when I went into the room behind the stage to relax, I was greeted by Richard._

"Hey," was all I said as he sat in a chair next to me.

"Having a good time?" he asked me.

"I'm sure you are," I said to him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"I might be having a good time, but I'm more curious if you are," he asked me again.

"Not bad," was all I said.

"Well is that so? I just came back to give you an energy bar," he said as he set it down.

"These things? They taste like crap, I brought my own food, but thanks," I said to him.

"So what're we gonna do tonight? British caroling throghout Boston? Dinner and a movie?" he asked me as a few of the other girls started to look at the two of us.

"Can you just quit it? I'm here to get paid, not to talk," I said to him as I started to walk out and go back on my shift again.

"What's her problem?" I could barely hear his voice as he walked out and sat back down in his seat.

"Give it up again for Maddie!" the d.j. shouted again as he put on my theme and I started again, and those three hours seemed to go fast, and I was happy to get out of there.

"So how was the jumping?" I heard Richard's voice as I was starting to get my regular clothes.

"Get out of here you perv! I'm trying to change!" I shouted at him.

"I'm just here to supervise," he said to me and I slapped him.

"Quit it!" I shouted at him as I slapped him.

"Fine, I'll wait in the car," he said to me as he left and I started to change when one of my friends that I made since I worked there walked up to me.

"So is that your boyfriend?" Nicole, a dancer, and a friend asked me.

"No, just an old friend," I told her.

"You two seem like a lot more than friends," she said to me.

"Well we're not, he's just a guy that likes women, a lot," I told her.

"Well would it be ok if I dated him?" she asked me.

"Probably not. He doesn't date these days," I said to her and she nodded.

"Ok, well see you later," she said to me as I started to run out and got in his car.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me as we started to drive off.

"I dunno, wanna get a quick bite to eat and go British caroling?" I asked and he jumped at the chance.

"Definetely," he said as he started to drive off and we went to a true restaurant (not that I don't mind pizza).

"So what're you gonna get?" I asked him.

"Maybe the shrimp, I like shrimp," he said to me.

"You are a shrimp," I joked with him.

"I thought we were over those types of things," he said to me.

"Whatever," was all I said, I was getting a little upset at how he's been acting with me.

"You tired or something? Cause if so I'll just go British Caroling all alone," he said to me, and I decided to just be nice, or at least not talk to him until I ate.

"No, we can go," I said to him and he nodded, and after a while we got our food and ate, and we went back to his house for a bit, to get coats so we wouldn't freeze, then we started our fun.

"I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together! See how they run like pigs from a gun see how they fly! I'm crying," we started to sing as we were running through the streets.

"I am the eggman! They're the eggman! I am the walrus! Goo-goo-goo joob!" I sang as loud as I could as we continued to run.

"Next song! Lady Madonna, children at your feet. Wonder how you manage to make ends meet! Who finds the money, when you pay the rent? Did you think that money was Heaven sent?" Richard sang as I sang a different song, to start our medley.

"What would you think if I sang out of tune? Would you get up and walk out of me? Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key!" I sang and then we both got ready for the chorus.

"I get by with a little help from my friends! I get high with a little help from my friends! Going to try with a little help with my friends!" we both sang as we continued to run.

_We continued to sing until one a.m., like last time, and I was very tired, almost dead tired. So Richard carried me back to his car (sounds kinda childish, but considering my feet were dead tired and so was my body, it was pretty nice of him). So he just took me to his house again and set me in the guest bed and tucked me in. So I slept as long as I could, forgetting that I still needed to work the next day, and I got up at noon the next day._

"Damnit!" I shouted as I got up and immediately put on my stripper outfit, and left my wallet with my I.D. in my jeans and immediately saw Richard.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I'm really late for work, let me borrow your car keys so I can just get there without hassle," I said to him as he tossed me his car keys and I ran out and got in his car, and started to speed away, to not be too late, but I got pulled over by the cops for speeding.

"Miss can I see your I.D.?" one of the cops asked me as I got out of the car.

"My I.D.? Oh my I.D... Damnit I forgot it in my jeans," I said to myself as I looked at the officer who was waiting and decided to run away and hopefully escape. Sadly, I was too worried about my boobs escaping to focus on my own, and tripped with my stripper shoes on, which wasn't surprising, since it happened to me before.

"Miss, I'm afraid you're going to have to go to jail for a while for speeding, not keeping a valid I.D. with you, and for trying to escape from the police," the cop told me as the two dragged me into the cop car and hauled me off to jail. And now I wish I knew Richard's cell phone number, since I didn't know it.

**Me: Plot twist! What will happen to Maddie? What will Richard do? I also had to add that one part where she escaped from the Earl episode, since it was a priceless moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Third chapter! Well, like we saw last time, Maddie and Richard were hanging out, but Maddie was late for work the next day and got arrested by the cops, and I decided to add in a few plot twists, but you'll have to read to find out! Ok, I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, I just own Richard.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Back to hear the next part of the story huh? Well you're going to hear it all right. Well I hang out with Richard, he saw my act and everything and apparently didn't mind. So we went to dinner and then sang around Boston until one in the morning. Sadly I woke up late and had to hurry to get to work. Sadly I got pulled over since I was speeding, and when I try to ran from the cops I tripped and ended up in jail, and now I'm stuck since my I.D. and wallet are in my jeans back at Richard's house and I don't know his phone number, so I'm stuck here._

"Please! You've got to believe me! I am from this country!" I shouted to the cop who was looking through my files.

"Well I don't see anything on your social security here," he said to me.

"Well can I at least get my one phone call?" I asked him and he nodded and opened my cell.

"Make it quick," he said to me as he handed me a quarter and I put it in a dialed the operator so I could find out Richard's phone number.

"Operator, how may I help you?" the operator asked me.

"I'm looking for the phone number of Richard Johnson," I told the operator.

"Where does he live?" I was asked and I knew the cop's patience was wearing thin.

"Boston," was all I said.

"Well there are six Richard Johnsons currently in Boston, can you tell me his address?" the operator asked me and I wished I knew his address, since I didn't bother to pay attention.

"Umm... no, but would telling you what he looks like help?" I asked.

"No, but is there anything that would give him away?" the operator asked me.

"Well he's British, and he loves the Beatles, so I guess he would pick up his phone in a british accent or with the beginning of a Beatles song," I guessed.

"Hold on, it shouldn't take too long," the operator told me and I crossed my fingers that the Richard I knew would be the first the operator would call.

"I'm sorry, but I got the answering machine of what I'm guessing would be the person you're looking for. Again, I'm sorry," the operator told me as I hung up and was led back to the cell.

"So can I ask you again why I don't see any social security for you?" the cop asked me again.

"I have it, here it is," I told him as I took off my left shoe and took out a small piece of paper, which I kept there in emergencies, so I handed it to him and he nodded, and wrote it down.

"You also don't carry any I.D. with you," he said to me again.

"I told you I forgot it!" I shouted at him.

"That's still no excuse. Now I'll have to ask you a few questions. First, where were you born?" he asked me.

"Boston," I told him, and now lets see what Richard is doing.

* * *

"I wonder if Maddie got to work ok," Richard asked himself as he walked out of his house and started to walk down the street, but not too far away, he saw his car with a cop next to it. 

"Hey what're you doing with my car?" he asked the cop who stopped him.

"Look, this is evidence, you can't go near this car," the cop told him.

"This is my car! Who'd you get it from?" Richard asked the cop.

"A blond girl who was speeding. By her outfit I would guess she worked at the nearby club," the cop told him.

"That's my friend Maddie. Where is she?" Richard asked.

"At the police station. She was speeding, she didn't carry a valid I.D., and then tried to run from a police officer, so she got hauled off to the police station," the cop explained.

"Where's it at?" Richard asked.

"Down two blocks," the cop told him and Richard started to take off.

_Gotta find Maddie... I won't let her down, even if she does hate me right now..._ Richard thought to himself but soon stopped running and started to pant.

"Damn I wish I did better in gym," Richard said to himself as he continued to keep running, and within twenty minutes, he finally got to the police station.

* * *

"Maddie!" I heard Richard shout as he came over to my cell. 

"Richard! You got here!" I said happily as he turned to the cop.

"What's the bail for my friend?" he asked the cop, and I knew for what I did, it would cost quite a bit.

"Hmm... around four thousand dollars," he said as I nearly choked, but I could tell he had an idea.

"But this is my wife, and we're going to get married tonight," he said to the cop and I got both surprised and angry.

"What!?" I said angrily.

"Yeah honey, don't you remember? Or did falling on the road jumble you up a bit?" he asked me and I started to catch on.

"This is so sweet. Sadly the cost is still four thousand dollars. But in spite of both the holiday season and your wedding, I'm dropping all of the charges," the cop said as he opened my cell and the two of us ran out.

"Why did you just do that?" I asked him angrily.

"To get you out of jail. Now come on and lets get my car," Richard said to me as we ran over to the cop that had his Avalon.

"Hey buddy. This twenty right here says you don't want to keep this car with you," Richard offered.

"No," the officer said simply.

"Please sir. We're going to get married tonight and we need the car," I lied to the cop.

"Well if that's the case, I guess I can let you have it," the cop told me and Richard started to head off to the club, and we were going to have to try and get my job back (if I lost it, which I might have).

"You're late!" I heard my boss as soon as the two of us entered the club.

"I'm sorry sir, I ended up waking up late, and when I was speeding over to get here on time, I ended up having to go to the police station, I'm so sorry I'm late," I explained to my boss, but he shook his head.

"How much can I pay you to take Maddie back?" Richard asked.

"I do not need to be paid to take Maddie back. She is the reason the place is so successful. I will take her back willingly," my boss said and I was relieved I wasn't out of a job.

"Then do you mind if I come to work tomorrow? I'm very drained after what I've been through," I said to my boss and he nodded.

"Yes, I would be tired too if I got arrested and got out of jail all in a few hours," my boss told me and Richard and I started to leave.

"So why did you make up that excuse?" I asked Richard as he started to drive towards his house.

"To get you out of jail," was all he said and I got angry.

"You just cheated the goverment four thousand dollars!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, either I thought of that, or you were staying in the slammer," he said to me.

"So you would've left me?" I asked.

"Yup, would've went to the club. Seen some of those nice looking girls," he said to me.

"Liar," was all I said.

"I would have. You know that you aren't the only attractive woman, right?" he asked me.

"I know, I know there are woman more attractive than me even," I told him.

"No way! By the way you acted back then, you acted like you were the hottest woman ever," he said to me.

"What about London? You always thought she was good looking," I said to him.

"I did, but I haven't see her in years. So I have no clue as to what she looks like," he told me as we started to pass by the Tipton, and a limo pulled up in front of it.

"Wonder who's coming to the Tipton," I wondered out loud as the back door opened and a beautiful looking woman came out and people started calling out London.

"That's London? Holy crap she's hotter than before!" I heard Richard shout.

"So looks like our relationship is out the window," I said but I don't think he heard or even bothered to hear.

"Maybe I should go and see her later," I heard Richard and then I didn't bother to listen to him.

"Yeah whatever, you can take me home now," was all I said to him.

"You sure you don't wanna hang out with me?" he asked.

"No, I'm good. You and London should catch up," I told him as he pulled up in front of my apartment complex.

"Well I guess I'll drop off your clothes later. I also made you a custom Beatles CD with your favorite songs on it," he told me as he handed me a CD case and I left to just be by myself for the day, since he was so obsessed with London.

"I wonder what songs he put on the CD," I asked myself as I looked at the back of the case and in fancy font it said "A CD for Maddie" and had all the songs I loved on it.

"'I am the Walrus', 'Norwegian Wood', 'A Day in the Life', 'A Little Help from My Friends', and all my other favorite songs? So he makes me a special CD, and then he ditches me? The jerk!" I shouted angrily.

"Might as well just watch TV and then get something to eat later. If I feel like it I'll listen to his dumb CD," I said to myself as I sat on my bed and turned on the TV.

* * *

"I wonder if London is staying in her old room?" Richard asked himself as he was wandering around the lobby. 

"Take my suitcases up to my old room," he heard his old girlfriend's voice as he turned around to see London.

"London!" he shouted over and she turned to face him then ran over to him.

"Richard! Its so good to see you again!" she said happily as she hugged him.

"So are you staying her again for good? Or is it just a few week thing?" Richard asked.

"Staying here for a year or two. So what about you?" she asked.

"Living here. I bought a house with some money I made," he told her.

"What about Zack and Cody? Have you seen them lately?" London asked as the two sat down.

"Nope, haven't seen them since graduation," he said simply.

"What about Maddie?" London asked and Richard got slightly nervous.

"Haven't seen her since graduation either. She's probably married by now," he lied.

"You married?" London asked her ex.

"Nope, haven't really dated since my last date with Maddie," he told her.

"You miss her?" London asked again.

"Sorta, what about you?" Richard asked.

"I guess I do. But we should hang out later. What about dinner?" London asked.

"Sure! I know this great pizza place we can go to," Richard offered.

"Ok, pick me up at six," London said as she left for the elevator.

* * *

"Might as well get something to eat," I said to myself as I threw on a shirt and jeans and left my apartment and saw a new car parked outside with a small box on it with a card that said "Your new car, enjoy" as I opened the box and saw the car keys, I got inside to get some food.

"Pizza... might as well," I said as I went inside and before I knew it, I saw Richard and London and I immediately went to a table facing away from them.

_Why are they here?_ I asked myself as I took my menu and held it up so they wouldn't see my face.

**Me: End chapter! So are Maddie and Richard swaying apart? You'll have to keep reading to find out.**


End file.
